supernatural : la fille du mystère
by vaness2212
Summary: Dean et Sam commence une nouvelle enquête seulement celle-ci va être troubler par une flic peu commode


-Merci dis Dean recevant une bouteil de biére en main alors qu'est ce qu'on à ?

-Des morts inexpliquer au sud de la pelsynvanie , toutes les victimes ont été retrouver au même endroit mais on été tuer chez elles

-Est ce qu'il y a un lien entre les victimes ?

-Non aucun , certains était dans la même école en enfance mais c'est tout

-Bon ben je pense qu'on dois y aller dis le plus vieu en attrapant sa veste

-Et vous compter partir sans moi ce fit entendre la voix d'un homme dérriere eux

Les 2 fréres se retournérent alors pour se retrouver choqué face à Bobby avant que d'un même reflex il n'envoi du sel et de l'eau bénite sur lui

-Mais putain bande de crétins est ce que j'ai l'air d'un demond ou d'un esprit ?

-Bobby mais ...mais tu était...

-Mort je sais c'est pas que je m'ennuyait la haut mais vos têtes de cons me manquais

-Mais comment ?

-Il faut croire qu'en resortant du purgatoire j'ai dévelloper plus de pouvoir que je ne penssais intervint Castiel en apparessant dérriere Bobby

-Tu peux faire revenir les morts maintenant ? Demandas Dean perdu

-Non seulement Bobby n'arrétais pas de se battre avec la mort du coup je lui ai juste donner un coup de mains

-Et encore heureux parce que cette enflure commencais à m'enerver avec ces lois de la nature

-Ok je suis en plein rêve et je vais me réveiller c'est ca ? Lachat Dean

-Non Dean tu ne rêve pas c'est un peu compliquer à expliquer mais Bobby est bien vivant tout comme je t'ai sortis toi de l'enfert ou Sam de la cage aprés tout je vous devais bien ça pour ce que j'ai fait à Sam

-C'est vrais que t'as été un bel enfoiré et que t'aurais du nous écoutez mais merci cass souris Dean

-Bon on va faire dans le sentimental la soirée ou on va aller à la chasse demandat Bobby

-C'est partis souris Dean en se dirigeant vers son impala chéri

-Tu vien avec nous cass ?

-Non j'ai des affaires à regler pour le paradis mais appeler moi si vous avez besoin

-pas de soucis répondis Sam en s'installant dans la voiture

Les 3 chasseur sont alors partis à leur destination . Une fois arriver en ville ils entendirent à la radio de la police qu'un nouveau corp à été retrouver

-Trés bien on se séparre dis Bobby je vais aller voir les autres corp à la morgue et vous vous rendez sur les lieux du crime

-Tu est sur que tu veux y aller seul ? Demandat Sam

-Oui pourquoi

-Ben tu vien de revenir sur terre aprés un an je sais pas c'est peut être pas une bonne idée intervint Dean

-Merci papa et maman mais je saurais me débrouiller seul dit-il en s'éloignant laissant les 2 fréres face à face se décidant aprés quelques minutes à bouger

Arriver au lieu du crime ils commencérent à inspecter le corp

-Tient vous êtes aussi du fbi vous ? Demandat le légiste aux Winchester

-Heu oui répondis Sam

-Vous avez de la chance de travailler avec l'agent Mc Fly un sacré canon vous vous faite plaisir les gars rigolat il

-C'est vrai qu'elle est plutot pas mal souris Dean bref alors que pouvez nous nous dire sur la victime

-Le mode oppératoir est différent cette fois avant les gars se faisait arracher le cœur vivant et aujourd'hui c'est une fille qui c'est fait défigurer à mort

-Ouh apparement la persone lui en voulais soufflas Dean

-Et on est sur que c'est le même tueur ? Intervint Sam

-Ben vous savez on est dans un petit village ou il n'y à jamais eu d'histoire, je vois mal 2 tueurs ici

-Tres bien merci répondis Sam en commencant à analyser la scene un peu plus loin accompagné de dean

-Sammy , le détecteur s'affole , c'est plein d'ectoplasme ici c'est forcément le coup d'un fantome

-Trés bien maintenant reste plus qu'a savoir qui et pourquoi et surtout ou est son corp

-Salut les gars alors qu'est ce que nous avons aujourd'hui ce fit une voix dérriére eux

-Oh bonjour agent Mc Fly justement vos collégues sont arriver lui répondis le légiste

-Mes collégues demanda l'inspecteur

-Heu Sam je crois qu'il est tant d'y aller dis Dean avant de se mettre à courir suivis de son frére

-Hé vous revenez ici hurla la femme en leur courant aprés mais ils rejoignir vite leur voiture et partir en trombe

-Et ben c'était moin une dis Dean mais le légiste avait raison

-Pourquoi ?

-L'agent du FBI est un sacré canon rigolat il

-Tu changera jamais s'exaspéra Sam

Une fois arriver à leur motel , ils virent Bobby déjà en pleine recherche

-Salut les gars alors vous avez eu du nouveau ?

-On sais que c'est un fantome et qu'il à changer son mode opératoir il est passer des mecs auquel il arrache les cœurs aux femmes qui défigure à mort

-Pourquoi ce changement soudain ? Demandat Bobby

-C'est ce qu'on va essayer de découvrir et toi de ton coté ?

-J'ai analyser les corps et comme vous j'ai découvert que c'etait un esprit

-Bon reste plus qu'a trouver qui est cet esprit et ce qu'il veut aux victimes

-Je vais commencer à chercher vous aller interoger les familles des victimes

Apres 2 jours acharnés de recherche nos 3 chasseurs restais toujours au même point

-Mais c'est impossible j'ai jamais vu une affaire aussi étrange rien ne relis les vicrimes et aucun fantome n'as l'air de trainer dans le coin , aucune affaire paranormal ne semble avoir eu lieu ici

-Ce village est vraiment tous ce qu'il y a de plus normal et pourtant

-Bon je crois qu'il est tant d'appeller Castiel pour un coup de mains dis Sam en se retournant vers Dean

-Trés bien c'est encore moi qui dois m'y coller je suppose . Bon Cass on aurait besoin de toi ici alors si tu pouvais ramener ton petit cul d'ange ici se serait bien dit-il en ouvrant un œil et en attendant quelques minutes . Trop occuper bien sur soufflat il

A peine Dean venait il de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrat d'un fraca laissant passer l'agent Mc Fly pointant son flingues sur eux

-Trés bien les gars finis de jouer sourit-elle . Alors je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous vous faite passer pour des agents de FBI Dean et Sam ?

-Et bien canon et intelligente comment vous savez qui on est et comment vous nous avez retrouver ? Sourit Dean

-Votre impala ne passe pas inapercu bande de crétins et puis les recherche sur vous sont facile à faire vous avez un casier judiciaire plutot complet

-Alors vous êtes ici pour nous arrétez ?

-Ca dépend je devrais ? Demandat elle en levant un sourcil

-C'est ce que n'importe quel agent dans votre situation ferais non ?

-Mais je ne suis pas n'importe quel agent , je vais voir plus loin que les apparances , vous êtes peut être des criminels rechercher et sencés être morts 3 fois mais je sais aussi que vous avez pas mal de fausse identités monsieurs et monsieur Smith , … Vous aussi Bobby votre liste d'identité est plutot longue mais le plus perturbant c'est que vos identités sont apparut à chaque fois pendant une série de meurtres et que quand vous repartiez les meurtres s'arrétais alors dites moi vous êtes quoi au juste ? Des chevaliers de l'ombre

-On peut dire ca dis Dean avec son sourir charmeur

-La ferme drageur du dimanche dit elle faisant eclatter de rire Sam et Bobby je veux tous savoir

-C'est un peu compliquer à expliquer intervint Sam

-Mais j'ai tout mon temps répondit l'agent spécial

-J'ai eu ton message Dean qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandat la voix de Castiel qui venait d'apparaitre dans le dos des garcons mais face à l'agent Mc Fly

-C'est pas vraiment le moment Cass intervint Dean

-Trés bien compliquer à se point , bien vous avez de la chance que je sois ouverte d'esprit , je veux tous savoir

-Vous voulez que je lui face tout oublier ? Demandat l'ange

-Non c'est bon Castiel intervint Dean . On va vous répondre mais baisser cette arme on ne vous feras rien

-Trés bien dit-elle en s'approchant du frigot vous permettez ? Dit-elle en s'emparant d'une biere et en prenant place sur l'un des lits . Bon qu'est ce que tu est au juste demandat elle à Castiel sous les yeux choqués de tous

-Un ange dechut répondis simplement Castiel

-d'accord et vous 3 vous êtes quoi ?

-Attendez ? C 'est tout ce que ca vous fait ? Demandat Sam choqué

-Pourquoi j'aurait du hurler sautez partout ? Je vous l'ai dis je suis assez ouverte d'esprit

-Comment ? Demandat Bobby

-Disons que lorsqu'on voit son pére mourir et que depuis l'enfance les fantomes s'enchaine autour de vous c'est plutot facile

-Trés bien répondit Dean alors nous sommes des chasseurs

-De fantomes ?

-Entre autres fantomes , demons , sorciéres … tout ce qui tue les humains

-Bon dans ce cas à quoi avons nous affaire cette fois ?

-A un fantome

-Et comment on s'en débarasse ?

-On brule ces ossements

-Rien de plus simple et les ossements de qui ?

-C'est ca qu'on essaye de découvrir

-En sommes on est pas avancer sur notre fantome tueur ?

-Non c'est pour ca qu'on t'as appeler Cass on aurait besoin d'aide si tu sais trouver quelques chose sur cet esprit

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire dit-il en disparaissant comme il est venu

-Trés causant l'angelot dis l'agent en finissant sa biére , bien moi aussi je vais aller faire des recherche tenez voici ma carte dit-elle en la tendant à Sam appeler moi si vous trouvez du nouveau dit-elle en passant la porte d'entrer

-Hé bien c'es un sacré bout de femme elle rigolas Bobby quand elle fut partis

-Une sacré emmerdeuse oui répondit Dean


End file.
